Тим Филлипс
Тим Филлипс (англ. Tim Phillipps) — австралийский актёр, сыгравший Данте в DmC: Devil May Cry. Он участвовал в процессе захвата движения для Данте, выступал в качестве его актёра озвучания, а его лицо послужило основой для внешности близнецов-нефилимов. Одними из первых значимых ролей Тима Филлипса стали роль в мыльной опере «Соседи», роль в драматическом сериале «Постель из роз» и в фильме «Царство животных». Он также сыграл эпизодического персонажа в американских телевизионных сериалах «Однажды в сказке» и «Тайный круг». Ранние годы и личная жизнь Тим Филлипс родился в Аделаиде, Южная Австралия. У него есть брат ДжошTim Phillipps. Biography. Internet Movie Database., телеведущийСайт Джоша, и сестра Либби. Обучался Филлипс в колледже Святого Петра.«Princely role in life of summer». The Advertiser (11 июня 2012). В марте 20016 года Филлипс обручился со своей подругой, актрисой Джессикой Ли Роуз.Джессика Ли Роуз. Wikipedia. Карьера В 2006 году австралийский подростковый журнал «Dolly» провёл конкурс, предлагающий читателям шанс выиграть контракт на роль в мыльной опере «Соседи». Тим Филлипс проходил прослушивание вместе со своим лучшим другом Сэмом Кларком, который в итоге получил роль Ринго Брауна. Позже Филлипс сыграл на роль Фокса, персонажа, который видится Полу Робинсону (сыгранному Стефаном Деннисом) из-за рака мозга.«All Hail The King And Queen». Филлипс также появлялся в «Постели из роз» и австралийском художественном фильме «Царство животных». thumb|left|250px|Тим Филлипс и [[Данте]]Вскоре после переезда в Лос-Анджелес, Тим Филлипс получил свою первую главную роль в художественном фильме «Все люди лгут», где сыграл футболиста по имени Билли. Позже он поделился: «Эта роль даёт мне возможность выбраться из скорлупы, шанс побыть кем-то другим и работать на пределе возможностей». Вскоре начинает работу над DmC: Devil May Cry, где озвучивает Данте.«Becoming Dante Developer Diary #3». This Is Xbox (22 ноября 2012). В июне 2012 актёр пробуется на эпизодическую роль принца Томаса в сериале «Однажды в сказке» от ABC и получает её. В январе 2012 было объявлено, что Филлипс присоединился к актёрскому составу драматического сериала «Тайный круг» канала CW. Актёр дебютировал в роли Гранта в эпизоде «Счастливчик», который транслировался 15 марта 2012.«The Secret Circle Casting Scoop: Meet the Preppy New Guy Coming to Town!». Enews (24 января 2012). С 20-го апреля 2012 года было подтверждено, что Тим Филлипс вновь окажется в актёрском составе Соседей в роди Дэниела Робинсона, сына культовой пары Скотта Робинсона и Шарлин Митчелл (сыгранных Джейсоном Донованом и Кайли Миноуг соответственно).«Kylie Minogue and Jason Donovan, meet your TV son on Neighbours, Tim Phillips». The Australian (20 апреля 2014). Филлипс принимал участие в документальном спешле в честь тридцатилетия сериала «Соседи», «Соседям 30: Воссоединение звёзд», который вышел в эфир в Австралии и Великобритании в марте 2015 года.«Airdate: Neighbours 30th: The Stars Reunite». TV Tonight (28 февраля 2015).«Neighbours 30th anniversary schedule confirmed by Channel 5». Digital Spy (4 марта 2015). 16-го апреля 2016 года было объявлено, что актёр покидает «Соседей».«Soap spoilers: Imogen and Daniel leave Neighbours and there's danger for Kyle in Home and Away». Digital Spy (26 апреля 2016). Позже Филлипс пояснял, что такое решение было принято не им, а создателями его персонажа. Фильмография Галерея |-|DmC: Devil May Cry= Тим Филлипс галерея21.jpg Тим Филлипс галерея20.jpg Тим Филлипс галерея19.jpg Тим Филлипс галерея18.jpg Тим Филлипс галерея17.jpg Тим Филлипс галерея16.jpg Тим Филлипс галерея15.jpg Тим Филлипс галерея14.jpg Тим Филлипс галерея13.jpg Тим Филлипс галерея12.jpg Тим Филлипс галерея0.jpg |-|Фотосессии и личные фото= Тим Филлипс галерея22.jpg Тим Филлипс галерея11.jpg Тим Филлипс галерея10.jpg Тим Филлипс галерея9.jpg Тим Филлипс галерея7.jpg Тим Филлипс галерея6.jpg Тим Филлипс галерея5.jpg Тим Филлипс галерея4.jpg Тим Филлипс галерея3.jpg Тим Филлипс галерея2.jpg Тим Филлипс галерея8.jpeg Тим Филлипс галерея1.jpeg Тим Филлипс галл6.jpg|Маркерная разметка для захвата движений Тим Филлипс галл8.jpg|Тим Филлипс с семьёй |-|Другие проекты= Тим Филлипс галерея23.jpg|Кадр из «Соседей» Тим Филлипс галл4.jpg|«Соседи» Тим Филлипс галл5.jpg|На съёмках «Соседей» Тим Филлипс галл9.jpg|Кадр из «Соседей» Тим Филлипс галл7.jpg|«Соседи» Тим Филлипс галл3.jpg|Сцена поцелуя с Золушкой. «Однажды в сказке». Тим Филлипс галл2.jpg|Репетиция танца. «Однажды в сказке». Тим Филлипс галл1.jpg|Сцена бала. «Однажды в сказке». Примечания Источники: медиа # Tim Phillipps alchetron.com # lilacsbloom.tumblr.com # Инстаграм Тима Филлипса Внешние ссылки *Тим Филлипс на Твиттере *Тим Филлипс на Инстраграм *Филлипс на Internet Movie Database *Тим Филлипс на Кинопоиске *enТим Филлипс на Википедии Категория:Актёры DmC Категория:Актёры дубляжа DmC Категория:Связь с реальным миром Категория:DmC